roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Error Messages
'About Error Messages' Messages are error messages you get when something you tried to do couldn't be done, for example: "You are already in a game" If you didn't teleport to the game: you are stuck in the lobby. Note: Some error messages will override others. For example, "You can only have 15 towers" will be shown if you have 15 towers and are trying to place a 5th Zed. 'Error' Messages (In-Game) Messages: (More may be added) "You can only have 15 towers" - When you have 15 towers and try to place another one. "Not enough cash" - When you don't have enough money to buy a tower. "Sry ur poor" - When you don't have enough money to upgrade a tower. "You can only have two barracks" - When you already have 2 Barracks and attempt to place another. "Ability not ready" - When you try to use a Commander ability during its cool-down. "Only 5 Zeds allowed per player (sry)" ''- When you already have 4 Zeds and attempt to place another. (The 5 is a typo, although you will only have 4 placed if this message pops up) ''"Queue full!" ''- When you try to send too many zombies at once. ''"Whadaya tryna pull here man.." ''- When trying to use an exploit to sell another person's towers. "''Not Enough" -'' When you try to send a zombie without sufficient funds. "Cannot use abilities on stunned tower!" - When trying to use an ability of the Commander while it is stunned by Void 'Error''' Messages (In Lobby) "You are already in a game" - When you are already in a game(in the lobby)and click on any button on the top. "You are already in a game? wth" - When the game's teleport fails after the first try, and you are able to leave and try to join another game, this message will appear before teleporting again. "Too many people" - When you attempt to join a full server. "Your spot has been filled" - ''When you get invited to a custom server and accept after the server gets filled. "Equip a tower first" - When you attempt to join a server without having a tower equipped. "Don't click so fast" - Appears after spam-clicking to join a server. (this is only possible if you spam click before your stats load, as you cannot join a server before that) "No open slots" - After trying to equip a tower when you have no open slots. "No" - When you don't have enough Credits to buy a tower or didn't fulfill the requirement for getting a tower (i.e. beating a special event). ''"Collect your previous game earnings!" - After you win or lose a match, and join another match without claiming the rewards from the previous match. "collect ur stuff first bruhh" - When you get invited to a match and join it without claiming the rewards from the previous match. "''Can't Kick Yourself" - ''When you click on your name when you are in a match ''"lolol" ''- When trying to purchase the Golden Commando on April Fools' day. Category:Help